


Behind the Veil of Night

by AthenaValencia



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaValencia/pseuds/AthenaValencia
Summary: The story of the often forgotten, Nyx, the goddess of night and her love Erebus. It takes place in the same universe as lore Olympus and features many of the same characters.
Relationships: Erebus/Nyx (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades & Poseidon & Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus), Nyx (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Nyx Landed silently on the entry of her house. Her dark grey feet meeting the black marble tile. She noted to coldness underneath her toes. She never understood how others could stand shoes. She sided with her sister Gaia in enjoying the feel of the ground beneath her feet. She entered the vast columned hall that served as her foyer, she was an old soul and it reflected in her home, a mix of old world meets modern. Stretching she suddenly felt weary. The flight from Tartarus to Olympus wasn't long, but all that time with the voices of the younger ones in her head always made her crave the dark sanctuary of her home. She thought back to her long overdue visit with Hera.

"Nyx," Hera had greeted her at the door, her usually glimmering yellow complexion dimmed, it reflected her troubled mind.

"You felt it too?" She asked the younger Goddess as she entered, she never was one to dance around a subject, her grey shimmering dress fading in and out like smoke. As Nyx thought of the emotions she had felt earlier, she could see her fingers shimmer from grey with flecks like stars to a distorted shadow of black...the younger ones just changed color with strong emotion, but she changed in both color and form...she hadn't had an emotion hit her that dark and full of pain in a long time, since she was much younger.

"I did, I know who, but not why," Heras voice was thick from worry.

"Those are questions I need not ask, you forget, I felt it all. Both sides, and I already sought out the answers and trust me, this had to happen to lead her on the path she needs to follow." Nyx chuckled to herself, she was beginning to sound like her sister Gaia. She could see the evergreen goddess of earth in her mind nodding with approval.

Hera just rolled her pale eyes at her older friend and smiled. "I see your ability to separate yourself from problems of the heart hasn't changed."

"Nope," Nyx exclaimed as she wandered over to the bar. "Now how about we do what we usually do when we are dealing with craziness....get our drink on!" With that the dark goddess unstopped the closest bottle.

Hera gave her a knowing look and grabbed a couple of tumblers. Nyx always kept her on her toes. The goddess one second talks like an ancient oracle and the next like a college freshman. The only consistency is her love for all things dark and her lack of love life. "Ill grab the ice."

Several drinks later they were both laying in the Livingroom. Hera was laying across the sofa and Nyx over a large overstuffed chair. Both were buzzing from the liquor though Nyx always could handle her drink better than Hera.

"Hera," called the deep voice of Zeus. His muscular purple form entering the room. Hera saw a glimmer of mischief lighten Nyx eyes at his voice.

"Nyx..." she whispered with a tone of caution.

"Shhh," she place a grey finger to her black lips.

Nyx stood, her veils and hair billowing, darkening further as they did. Instantly Zeus paled. "What are y..you doing here Nyx," he stammered. His apprehension at her presence was palatable. He was obviously still fearful of her, not that she could blame him...she was probably the only goddess that could beat him to the ground. Hera was covering her mouth with both hands stifling her laughter, her skin brightening with mirth.

"Just figured I would stop by to ensure you are treating Hera right," she plucked a golden lily from a nearby vase and made it wither and die. She watched Zeus' adams apple bob with a hard swallow. "I would hate to hear of her being mistreated." She always loved knocking the egotistical god down a few notches.

Zeus quickly stammered something about being late for a meeting and left. As the door closed the two goddesses both dissolved into laughter. Hera admonished Nyx for still picking on her husband, but Nyx explained it was her duty. They both agreed they needed to get together more often and after a few more drinks Nyx headed back to Tartarus.

Walking though her home, she made her way to her bathroom, grabbing a hair of the dog on her way. The visit was nice, but soon she had to go to work. The veil of night wasn't going to spread itself. She stripped her layers off until she was wearing nothing but a smile. Setting her glass on the sink, she turned stepping into the shower she twisted the knob to the hottest setting. Steam quickly began to rise from the hot jets of water. She pulled her dark raven tresses up into a messy bun and climbed into the stream.

The water felt delicious slicing down her body relaxing muscles in its wake. Nyx found her hands wondering. She was fuller figured, her hands massaging her large breasts teasing the dark grey-black nipples. She bit her lower lip in her teeth as she let her hands roam her body, giving one of her dark buds a hard pinch before working her way across the soft swell of her stomach to the dark shadow of her slit. She could feel her need increasing. Just as she was starting to caress that little bud of pleasure she heard the chirp of her alarm going off.

"Shit," her form flashing ebony for a second, she turned off the water and rushed to dress. Night fall cant be late no matter how hot and bothered she was. Donning her dress and the glimmering veil she wore to work, she downed her drink in one long swallow and ran out the door, time to bring in the beauty of the night.


	2. Long Night

Nyx took a deep breath in of the cooling evening air of the mortal realm. Gods she never tires of this job. While others only saw dark, she saw beauty, Once she had finished spreading the veil. She landed softly on the damp grass. It wasn't that she didn't love her home in Tartarus, but there was just something about this realm at night,Walking quietly through the field she could hear crickets singing their songs to find their mates. A soft almost soundless wave of an owl gliding by in search of her meal. And a variety of woodland creatures bedding down to sleep. Taking another deep breath she focused on the beauty and life around her, internally batting back the sudden wave of loneliness that was welling up in her chest. She saw a wall of fog encroaching the edge of the field, its paleness in the fading light making the fireflies dancing seem all the more magical.

Walking over to a large oak she sat down and leaned her back against its trunk. Dragging her palm against the rough bark of its roots she enjoyed the texture against her palm. You would think with my appreciation and love of all of this...I would have been a goddess of nature...more like Gaia.

Nyx was half awake, not really thinking of anything when the shadows appeared, although shadow inst the most appropriate word for it. Nyx was one of the older gods and so, in a sense lived outside of time. Not all knowing or any nonsense like that, but could get glimpses of future times, and sometimes even breifly jump into different moments of time, because after all darkness existed before time. And this..shadow...no vision...started out as a shade running, and being caught by...darkness...and then light….what could that mean?

Erebus was watching the shimmery grey goddess resting against the tree. He didn’t believe she could see him though his mist, without extending your powers to feel for another he would just appear like a shapeless fog. He knew he shouldn’t humor his infatuation with the goddess of night, they were coworkers after all, him being the god of darkness, he makes the mists that create the veil she spreads so perfectly so Apollo could have a rest. But ever since he first saw her, he just wanted her.

She seemed to be staring at something with a curious look on her face. Her one hand was pinching a lock of her raven hair twirling the lock around her index finger. He knew she only did this while lost in thought. He wanted so badly kiss that skin...he could tell she would taste cool and refreshing...he could almost smell her, a cool mix of moon flower, dewy grass and lavender. He was pulled from his thoughts when she stood and took off. He imagined she was headed home. He debated whether he wanted to head home too but knew there was no way he was going to sleep.

He pulled his cell phone out and dialed Eros. The perky god of love was damn near his opposite in every way, but they had always been close. The phone lit up as he answered, his pink sleep mussed form filling the screen.

“Err, you do realize some of us sleep at night right?”

“Uh, yeah...sorry...”

Running his palm over his face, “..but you need some loving brother time...I get it...I'm up..I'm up. But you wake me, you are footing the bill for the drinks!”

“Deal!” He knew this was going to be a steep bill, but it was better than sitting alone dreaming about a fantasy.

Sitting in a booth his booth he ordered drinks for himself and Eros. Moments later his brother showed up, skin a bright pastel and no hint of his earlier sleep deprived self.

“So,” he asked curiously as he took a long swig. “What has you all hot and bothered..lady issues?”

His dark blue-black skin took on a deeper tone. “What makes you think its lady trouble?”

“Hello,” her responded with an exaggerated eye roll, and points to his own face, “uh, love and lust is kinda my niche,,,and brother, you got it bad!”

A yellow nymph with a dress showing ample cleavage sauntered up and asked if they needed another round, they definitely did. He pulled his card from his wallet and handed it to her telling her to just keep the tab open. She quickly walked away, Downing his drink in one large gulp, Erebus looked at Eros wondering how he would explain his insanity.

“Hey! Eros! Erebus! We didn’t know you guys were coming here tonight!” It was the bright emerald god of the sea Poseidon, And next to him stood a very uncomfortable looking Hades. Hades gave a silent shrug of helplessness to Poseidons very spirited greeting.

Well at least their troublesome brother wasn’t here. He thought relieved as Poseidon pulled up a chair and sat down,

“Hey! Hey! Zeus over here,” he yelled waving his green arm in the air flagging down his brother.

The tall purple god noticed the call, walked over, slapping the yellow nymph working the bars ass on the way and then scooted into the booth next to Eros, Eros just gave a helpless shrug similar to Hades. Who at present was still standing, looking as uncomfortable as Erebus felt . Gods he cursed inwardly, this was going to be a long night!


End file.
